I cant control myself
by mimiothello
Summary: Soul and Maka finally get together. It's a little fast paced and I apologize. It's my first time writing one of these so don't be too hard.
1. Chapter 1

**Souls POV**

Maka was no longer the scrawny, flat-chested book-worm I knew back then. She is now a very beautiful 21 year old. I had knew her for awhile and it was getting harder and harder to suppress my desires.

I tried to avoid her whenever I could but her being my meister made it pretty difficult (even if I was a death scythe).

"Soul", Maka called while over towards.

"What is it", I asked trying not to look in her eyes.

"Lord Death wants you", she answered. "Dammit, I hate it when you don't look me in the eyes when I'm talking to you!", she exclaimed pulling my face down to her level (which was pretty low considering she was 4'10 and I was 6'4).

"Owowowow, that hurts!", I shouted, "Let go!".

"No, not until you promise me that you will look me in my eyes when I'm talking to you", she said a little angrily.

Considering I would do or say anything to make her let go, I said, "Okay, I promise now let go!". She let me go, put her hand on her hip and cocked it to the side a little and smiled at me. I smiled back at her and she laughed.

_'Her lips are so beautiful'_, I thought, _'I just wanna kiss them'_ and, without thinking, I did.

At first she was a little surprised and I thought _'Oops I made a big mistake'_. But she grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me down closer.

**Makas POV**

I smiled at Soul and he smiled at me with his pointy and jagged smile, which made me laugh.

I was smiling at him when all of a sudden he kissed me. It shocked me at first but I liked it. I pulled him closer into a deeper kiss, he just moved with me.

I bit his top lip gently and he opened his mouth and slid his tongue into my mouth, I just let him. I got lost in the passionate kiss while his arms slid around my waist. _'I never knew Soul was such a good kisser'_, was all I thought.

We were pulled back to reality by two shocked voices shouting, at the same time, "OH MY GOD!". We turned quickly, and there stood 2 blonde women, a tall one and a short one, staring with their mouths open. I felt my face get hotter and Soul turned a light shade of pink.

"U-Um, L-Liz, Patti. We-Uh We were just Uh-", I stammered and I was cut off by Liz saying with a grin, "Oh we know what you guys were doing". I turned even redder at that statement.

"Oh do carry on. Don't mind us, we were just walking by", Patti said while pulling her sisters hand and speed-walking away.

Me and Soul looked at each other. After a moment of silence, we burst into laughter. "Hahaha, we so got caught", I said in between laughs. "Yes, yes we did", Soul replied, "So uncool". We had been laughing for about 5 minutes when Soul stopped laughing and smiled. He grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him. I looked up and smiled at him. He kissed my lips over and over again, smiling in between each kiss.

**Souls POV**

I kissed her lips again and again while smiling. _'I hope this isn't a dream'_, I thought, when suddenly, I remembered why she was here.

I pulled Maka forward and she gave me a puzzled look. "What did Lord Death want", I asked her in a slightly serious manner. She shrugged, "I don't know, he wouldn't tell me. All he said was to go get you"."Okay, let's go see what he wants", I said with a sigh. I grabbed her hand and we walked towards the DWMA.

**Makas POV**

We walked hand-in-hand to the academy. _'I wonder what Lord Death wants'_, I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_~Lord Death's Office~_

**Makas POV**

"Hiyah, How ya doin, glad you came, I was gettin' a little worried", Lord Death said in his usual cheerful voice. Soul walked a little closer to Lord Death, still holding my hand. "You wanted to see me", Soul said in his lazy tone.

"Oh yeah. Nevermind, I forgot. Haha", Lord Death said while rubbing the back of his head with his hand. Me and Soul fell to the ground comically. "Really, you made us walk all the here for nuthin'", Soul Shouted. "Hehe, sorry", Lord Death giggled. "Lets go Maka", Soul said while turning around. He walked toward the door but Lord Death stopped him by saying, "Wait up!". Soul turned back around and looked at Lord Death with droopy crimson eyes, waiting for him to talk.

"I heard from Liz and Patti that you two were making out. Care to explain", Lord Death said excitedly. My face got hotter immediately after he said it. "I love Maka, simple as that", Soul replyed nonchalantly. I stared at him with my mouth open. He turned around and when he saw my face he just grinned widely.

"Hohoho, this is an interesting development", Lord Death exclaimed brightly. "Oh, it sure is", said an unknown but familiar voice. Kidd walked up from behind us.

"Maka, close your mouth you'll catch flies", Kidd said while laughing and I shut my mouth quickly. He walked up and stood beside his dad. Soul gently squeezed my hand and looked at me. "Say something Maka", he said. I started to cry and he quickly said, "Whoa Whoa Whoa you don't need to cry". "You idiot, I'm happy. I love you, too", I said and jumped up and hugged him around his neck. He hugged me around my waist tightly but softly.

"Ahh Youth, what a wonderful thing", Lord Death said to himself. "IT IS NOT!", shrieked an annoyingly familiar voice. My dad.

"Oh great", I muttered and Soul laughed. "What do you mean you love Soul!", he shouted with tears streaming down his face like streams and snot coming out his nose. "Papa won't allow it". "It doesn't matter what you will and will not allow, dad. I'm 21 now not 12", I shouted back.

"Reapeeerrr CHOP!", Lord Death said while slamming his huge white hand into my dad's skull. Dad howled in pain and fell to the floor with his hands covering his head.

Both me and Soul laughed. "You kids go have fun, but not to much fun", Lord Death said and I turned a dark shade of red. "Okay, let's get going Maka", Soul said and speed-walked out of the room, pulling me with him.

We walked down one of the halls in the DWMA still holding hands (he had slowed down after getting out of Lord Death's office). He stopped abruptly which made me run into his back. "Why'da stop", I asked rubbing my nose. He didn't answer but instead pulled me into a gentle but passionate kiss. He teased my upper lip with his tongue and wrapped his arms around my waist (fairly close to my ass). He slid his hands under my shirt and ran his fingers down my spine. "Stop", I said and he looked at me with regret in his eyes, like he did something wrong, "Sor-", I cut him off, "Wait till we get back to the apartment", and smirked at him. He smiled back at me, "Okay".


	3. Chapter 3

**Makas POV**

We walked hand-in-hand to the apartment we had lived in since we were young. He pulled me up the stairs and through the door. Once we were through the door, we closed the door and he immediately started kissing me, and once again, Soul slid his hand under my shirt, but this time I didn't stop him. He slid my shirt over and off my head and I did the same to his, all while we were still kissing. We fell to the couch and while he was struggling to unhook my bra, there was a knock at the door. At first we ignored it thinking that, whoever they were, they would go away. But they didn't and instead knocked again. This time I answered in an annoyed tone, "Whoever it is, go away". "It's Liz and Patti. We need to ask you something", an older voice replyed from behind the door.

"Uhh, fine. Your gunna have to wait a sec", I replyed a little pissed off. I put my shirt back on and told Soul to do the same but he just shook his head and stayed on the couch. I opened the door a little, so they couldn't see Soul half naked, to two eager and excited blondes staring at me. "What do you want", I asked looking through the opening I made in the door. "Can we come in", Liz asked excitedly. "U-Uh, N-No, you can't.", I stammered quickly. "Why not", Liz asked questioningly, "Come on, let us in. Pleassee", Patti said in her usual cheery voice.

Patti pushed open the door and saw Soul laying on the couch with no shirt on. I put my hands over my face so they couldn't see my face turn red. "O-Oh. Sorry, we didn't me to uh-interrupt", Liz said a little embarrassed. "N-No don't mind him", I said trying to hide my embarrassment, "Soul, put a shirt on", I loudly whispered to Soul, "Fine, whatever. Hand me my shirt, Maka". I through Soul's shirt to him and he put it on.

"What did you guys want in the first place", I said trying to change the subject. "Oh yeah. Do you wanna spend the night at our house", Patti said eagerly. I looked at Soul and he shrugged, "Sure, why not", I answered copying Soul shrug. "YAY!", Patti squealed while jumping up and down. "Okay, let me go pack", I said, "Soul, come help me". Soul got up and followed me to my room.

We got done packing my stuff and I said, "We got interrupted"."That's just fine, we have all the time in the world, since we are gonna be together forever", Soul said while grabbing my hand and pulling me towards him and into a kiss. "Yes, you're right", I answered with a smile.

We opened the door and Liz and Patti fell into the room. They got up quickly and Liz said, "Okay then, lets get going". Soul kissed me and Liz and Patti giggled.

**Sorry that it was so short. I promise to get another chapter up really quickly.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Souls POV**

I kissed Maka and Liz and Patti giggled. I watched as she left and thought, _'Uh, I cant believe we were interrupted'_. _'Oh well, we have forever together'_, I thought with a smile.

I saw her walking out of the apartment complex and she smiled and waved to me, I waved back.

_"_What to do, what to do", I said to myself. _'Eh might as well sleep', _I thought with a shrug and fell onto the couch and immediately fell asleep.

_~Liz and Patti,s/Kidd's Mansion~_

**Makas POV**

I walked into their mansion and they lead me up to their room. Once we were in their room, they sat me down on the bed and bombarded me with questions like, "What did that kiss mean?", "Why did Soul have his shirt off?", "Are you dating Soul?", "How long has this been going on for?", "What were you guys doing?". "Hold on, one question at a time", I said trying to shut them up. "Okay, answer mine first. Are you and Soul going out?", Liz said excitedly. "Yes, me and Soul are going out?", I answered. "Mine next, mine next. What were you guys doing when we knocked on the door?", Patti asked with a smile on her face. I blushed and said embarrassedly, "I think you already know". "OOOO, Tell us about it", Liz said eagerly.

"How long has this been going on for?", Liz asked in an excited tone, "We just started going out today", I answered still blushing. "Is he a good kisser?", Patti asked. "Yes, he is", I answered blushing even more. "Do you know what that means, Maka", Liz asked in a more serious voice, "No, what does it mean", I asked a little puzzled.

"It means he has had practiced. There has been other girls before you", Liz said in a regretful tone. "What. That can't be. I have never seen Soul with another girl", I answered in nonbelieving tone. "Then explain how he is such a good kisser", Liz said in a voice full of pity.

"Okay, lets change the subject", Patti said cheerfully, "Yeah, you're right, Patti. Enough of this depressing mood", Liz said getting up off the bed. "Okay", I said with a nod and a smile. I got off the bed and said, "Whatcha guys wanna do now?". Both Liz and Patti smiled at each other, "MANICURES!", they said simultaneously with a huge smile and pulled me off the bed.

_'Soul was with a girl other than me'_, I thought while they pulled me out of the room.

_~1 hour later~_

We got back from getting our nails done. I got black with white bows on the side, Patti got white with pink pigs in the middle, and Liz just got white tips. I still couldn't shake the thought of Soul with another girl. _'I'll ask him when I get back tomorrow'_, I thought and pushed it to the back of my head.

"Piggies, Piggies", Patti kept saying while showing of her nails.

_~The Next Day~_

I walked up the stairs and unlocked the door to my apartment. I walked in and shut the door behind me and noticed Soul wasn't up yet. I put my stuff up and walked into his room, he was snoring really loudly. I climbed on top of him and told him to wake up. He grabbed me and pulled me down. "I'll wake up if you kiss me", he said in a voice that still had a hint of sleep in it. "Selfish are we?", I said with a little laugh and kissed him. He slipped his tongue in my mouth and I lightly bit it.

"Hey, Lets go somewhere", I said excitedly.


End file.
